


Heart Broken

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Insecure Liam, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Zayn, Zayn leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn leaving One Direction has shattered Liam, leaving him just a shell of the man he used to be feeling now that he has taken second priority on his fiancé's cares. </p><p>However, when Zayn comes knocking on Liam's door drunk off his butt, and wanting his Liam, Liam can't refuse him. Little do they know that the night will bring consequences and bring things to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

Liam's POV

When Zayn left he didn't just leave One Direction, he left me. I keep playing those couple of months before he had left over and over. Maybe if I cried a little less, been a little less cuddly, made him watch one less Disney movie. I defiantly should have not talked to his family so much, he probably hated how close I had got to them. I probably should have not pleaded for him to quit parting so much. I defiantly never should have told him that I was able to carry children, that had to be what pushed him over the edge. That's it, it has to be.

I lay in our current hotel room somewhere in the US covers pulled up around me. My laptop is on low as I watch the new Disney Pixar movie Inside Out, needing something to distract me from the never ending ache in my chest that has been there since Zayn had left even though all my band mates, especially Louis, have worked so hard to get rid of it. 

There is a slight knock on my hotel room door drawing my attention away from the movie that has me giggling on occasions. I crawl out of bed wrapping my blanket from home around me as I trudge over to the door silently praying that it is not some fan or worse Louis wanting to drag me out to some party that will just get us in trouble with management and Harry.

I crack open the door peeking my head out hoping if I pull my blanket up high enough over my head that maybe the fan that may be beyond the door won't recognize me. I peek my head out preparing myself to quickly disappear back inside and slam the door shut.

"I hope you're not trying to hide from me, for I would know that Toy Story blanket anywhere," Zayn's silky voice says from the other side of the door, his dark figure making me squeal in delight.

I fling open the door and wrap my arms around his waist tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I was such a horrible fiancé. I'm sorry I cried too much and did stupid things that made you mad. I'm sorry I don't think sometimes and just say. I'm so sorry, Zee. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll be the best fiancé ever! I should have never told you that I could have babies while on tour, I knew you were under a lot of stress anyway and I just had to open my big mouth because I'm some blubbering, oblivious idiot," I cry clinging onto him fearing the idea of him disappearing again. 

"Mmmm...you smell like chocolate. You always do though...mmm can we order room service?" he asks grabbing my hand and pulling me back inside.

"Um it's kind of late... Are you okay?" I ask as he closes the door behind us and stumbles around the room aimlessly well twirling me around.

"You're so cute. Watching Disney movies wrapped up in your Toy Story blanket and wearing your Batman boxers that hug your cute ass," he laughs pulling me up against him his hands running over my bare skin as he traces kisses down my neck sucking at the spot he knows to be my weak spot.

"Zee, are you drunk?" I ask tears filling my eyes at the thought. Surely he's here because he loves me and not because he's drunk.

"I only had a couple...You're so beautiful, I just want to hold you in my arms again, to make love to you again. I miss you so much, Liam," he whispers in my ear as he slides his hand under my bum and lifts me up off the floor before places me down on the bed on my back.

"I've missed you too. Zayn, are you okay? How did you get here?" I ask as he gives me a hickey along my neck that will be impossible to hide tomorrow.

"I-I was at the show tonight. I wanted to see One Direction from the other side and do you want to know what I realized?" he asks as he takes his shirt off exposing his very fit body that looks to belong to some Greek god and is defiantly not something I am worthy to touch.

"Hmm?" I ask as I run my hands over the new abs that have appeared since he left the band, the firmness and shape sending funny little chills up my spine.

"I'm a Liam guy," he laughs making me let out a little giggle my cheeks flushing red at his cheesy pick up line.

Before long I am lost in his touch and tender kisses. I let him make love, needing to have him close to me again after so many months of trying to live without him.

10:00 AM the next day

"Liam? Li, wake up," the sound of Harry's voice and his gentle shake of my shoulder stirs me from my sleep the next morning. I blink in confusion looking up at Harry's concerned green eyes. How did he get in here and where is Zayn?

"Zee?" I ask aloud not understanding what on earth is going on. I roll over expecting to see Zayn there sleeping soundly on my other side, but all that greets me is an empty pillow.

"That's who you were with last night?! Liam, have you lost your mind?! He walked out on you months before your wedding! He had said horrible things to you that left you a shattered, depressed mess that I have worked so hard to piece back together again. The room reeks of alcohol and I know it's not from you! Not to mention the stupid bastard didn't even remember the condom! Look at the sheets," Louis snaps at me tears of fury running down his cheeks. I pull back the covers which forces me to notice that the sheets are filthy with dried cum. 

"D-Did he leave?" I ask tears beginning to fall as the reality of last night sinks in.

"He wasn't here when we got here. We looked around the room already there is no note. He must have sobered up and freaked out. I'm so sorry, Li," Harry whispers pulling me into his arms as I break down sobbing. The numbness from last night evaporating as reality settles in. 

Louis' anger diminishes and he climbs onto the bed where Zayn had been not caring about the filth that coats the sheets. I feel his hand on my back rubbing it soothingly trying to get me calmed down as I gasp for air, feeling shattered into pieces for the second time by the same man.

Two months later

I am doubled over in the bathroom of my dressing room vomiting into the toilet tears burning my eyes from the strong smell of stomach acid. 

When finished I collapse back onto the cool tiled floor my body trembling, shivers moving up through my body, my head pounding and I am feeling light-headed. 

"Liam, you in here?" I hear Harry call as I hear the sound of his boots clicking against the tile floors of my dressing room floor.

"Ugh... in here. Give me a moment and I'll be okay. I-I'm almost ready," I call back as I try to pull myself to my feet with the aid of the counter. My legs tremble in disagreement, but I force myself to stay upright, unfortunately my knees disagree. My knees buckle from beneath me sending me sprawling to the floor, but before I can hit the tile arms are wrapped around me catching me before I can hit the floor.

"Li, I don't think you'll be able to get on stage tonight. You're way too sick. You're soaked in sweat, shaking like a leaf, pale and have been throwing up all the time for the last two weeks. You're so exhausted you can't even stay upright. You need to take tonight to rest," Harry pleads with me as he helps me out into my dressing room. He settles me down on the couch wrapping the blanket at the edge of the couch around me while settling on the couch with me rubbing my back as I curl around myself.

"I can't disappoint the fans and if I don't go on they'll probably cancel the show then there will be furious fans. Not to mention all the speculation. They'll say I was too drunk, had a break down, died or had some diva fit," I argue wiping away the tears that fall down my cheeks with the tissue he offers me.

"Who cares what people are going to say. You need to take care of yourself first and let's face it, Li you're more than likely pregnant," he tries to convince me his hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back.

"No show. I told them that if I they forced you onto the stage I'll stick my tongue down Harry's throat right there in front of everybody," Louis yells dramatically as he enters the room his cocky smirk on display and the twinkle in those blue eyes saying that he has been stirring up trouble. 

"I think you just totally pissed off management. Now they'll probably say that Briana is expecting twins," Niall laughs plopping down on the couch beside me draping his arms casually around my shoulders letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"They can screw themselves. Liam is experiencing some terrible morning sickness. He can't go on stage unless they want him throwing up all over or on everybody. I might have went over the top though by telling them to suck my fabulous cock, didn't I?" Louis sighs settling on the arm rest beside Harry.

"No I think you went too far when you added to that by apologizing for offending them, because their homophobic and aren't into that then adding that your dick was reserved for Harry didn't really help either. Not to mention the fact that you threatened to tweet a picture of your wedding ring," Niall adds cracking up laughing.

"Louis! You're going to get yourself fired. Cut it or they'll probably will force me to 'date' Selena Gomez or something," Harry whines glaring at his husband. 

"If it is morning sickness it'll go away. You should tell them I can go and apologize to them," I try to plea with Louis.

"Nope, it's too late. They're already announcing it. Now let's get you back to the tour bus where you can take a proper nap. You need to take care of yourself for there is that baby in your cute little belly that is relying on you," he reminds me as he gets back on his feet. He grabs my hands helping me up as well. 

"I vote we watch movies all night or play some video games," he adds as we walk head back to the tour bus with Harry helping me stumble weakly about.

I try to ignore the boos and crying coming from the auditorium, but my guilt mauls at my gut. As soon as we are outside I double over again on the side of the building getting sick yet again. 

When I finish I am crying again feeling so overwhelmed and exhausted. 

Inside the tour bus I ignore the offers of watching some movie instead I head into the small bathroom closing and locking the door behind me. In the cabinets beneath the sink I open up them up pulling out the drug store bag I have hidden behind the extra shampoo. 

Inside the bag I pull out the three little boxes that hold the pregnancy tests. Nervously I open each box up pulling out the little contraptions. I carefully read the instructions printed on the bag even though it really is king of basic pee on the stick, wait 5 minutes, if there are 2 little plus signs your pregnant, nothing to complicated.

I do as instructed and set the three sticks on the counter waiting anxiously for the results to appear. None of the lads bother me probably knowing that I need some alone time and I'm betting on one of them knowing with three of the shampoos that I had hid the bag behind being knocked over. 

I distract myself with scrolling through Twitter, but it does not help me at all. The fans are freaking out and there are already trends about the concert being canceled. Some of them are worried and wondering about my health, some are cursing me out for ruining their night and others are stirring up rumors that I am in the hospital because of my kidney or some other ridiculous reason. 

Five minutes have passed and I peek at the three sticks. On each one are two little plus signs. I let out a little whimper sinking to the floor. I am pregnant by my ex fiancé that had got drunk one night and showed up at my hotel room wanting a quick fuck. 

I move my hands down to my belly rubbing the still flat area. 

"Don't worry baby I'll take care of you and so will your godfathers and Uncle Niall," I assure the little baby inside my tummy even though I am quietly crying.

7 months later

"This break was the best idea since Chicken Wings," Niall cheers as he falls back onto the recliner in the Styles-Tomlinson household chewing down a chicken wing from KFC.

"Ugh that stuff is soaked in grease! Keep your fingers off my furniture and don't give any of that nasty stuff to Liam. It's bad for our baby One Direction," Harry warns Niall as he comes over to sit beside me on the couch. He hands me the bowl of a lovely looking salad along with placing a sandwich on the coffee table with a glass of water.

"Thank you, Harry. I could have made it though," I tell him as I start eating not minding that he has been moderating my diet since my first doctor's appointment. 

As I eat Harry rests a hand gently on my belly rubbing little circles on my stretched skin making the baby that is living inside squirm about kicking at Harry's hand. The baby is so big and strong that even with my t-shirt on you can see the baby's footprints. 

Harry is obsessive over my belly is finding every reason to touch it. It's rather comical and adorable. I have been staying with Louis and Harry since we found out I was pregnant. Louis and Harry have both been so good to me. They take me to doctor appointments, give me massages, cook for me, let me sleep in their guest room, have helped me through my 5 months of brutal morning sickness and let me stay with them with no complaint. 

All of this is great, but my heart still aches for Zayn. I have not heard a word from him not even when the media found out I am pregnant. It breaks my heart knowing that my baby will not have their other daddy to raise them, but it was his choice and I will not fight him on it.

Stretched out at the edge of the couch I rub my large belly while watching some football game with the rest of the lads. Louis and Harry sit all cuddled up together scrolling through pictures on Louis' phone and occasionally laughing not paying any attention to the game. I must admit though I am not paying much attention either. The Braxton Hicks are brutal today and have me massaging the tender muscles down there hitting my lip to hold in the little whimpers that dare try to escape. 

At half time I realize my mistake. I feel this strange wet feeling coming from my crotch making me feel as though I have peed my pants, but in reality it is my water breaking.

"Please tell me that wasn't you water," Louis pleads already getting up to get my overnight bag.

"Sorry, Lou, but that was me water. Baby 1D is coming today," I reply trying to sit up and swing my legs over the couch so I can start to make my way out to the car, but my big belly is in the way and the contraction that hits makes this extremely difficult.

"It's okay, Li, we've got you," Niall assures me as he and Harry both help me to my feet. With their help I waddle over to the door one of my hands under my belly trying to support the heavy weight there. 

"I need my shoes. It's raining outside," I remind them before we can get out the door. Niall grabs my tennis shoes and slides them on my feet for me before letting Harry get me out the door while he hurries ahead to open the door to the backseat. 

I crawl in and Harry gets in beside me while Niall takes the driver's seat and Louis jumps into he passenger side with my over night bag in hand.

The entire half an hour ride there Harry is helping me through breathing exercises, holding my hand and rubbing my back as the contractions just get worse. 

As soon as we are in the hospital doors I am helped into a wheelchair and rushed to the maternity ward. 

The friendly nurse helps me change into a gown and settle down onto the bed. I am now full blown crying, but not from the pain. I feel terrified of the idea of having to do this on my own. 

"Is there anybody you want in here with you?" the nurse asks as the doctor comes in and checks to see how much far dilated I am.

"M-My friends that came with me. Harry, Louis and Niall. If Niall doesn't want to come in tell him I understand he has always been kind of squeamish," I tell her wiping away my tears with the back of my hand relaxing a little knowing that I at least have the boys.

"Okay I'll be right back, sweetheart. Do you want any ice to suck on or anything? You have a couple long hours ahead of you," the nurse asks as she heads for the door.

"Yes, please," I agree as I relax back into the pillows trying to prepare myself for what is to come. 

Not even five minutes later Harry and Louis are at my bedside.

"Niall apologizes for not coming in. He said he didn't want to see you like this, but really he isn't comfortable with the idea of you pushing a baby out of your arse. I was also going to start telling off some of those nurses if they wouldn't let us back here or I would use Harry's handy little charm to our advantage. Trying to tell us that we can't be in here with you, psh those bitches clearly had never dealt with a Tomlinson before," Louis greets me making me laugh at his stubbornness. If those nurses didn't let him in here he probably would have snuck all around the halls finding some way to get in here even if he did take the risk of getting caught by security and being hauled out of the hospital. 

Harry and Louis stay at my side for the five hours that it takes for me to become fully dilated. Harry tried to distract me by telling crappy jokes and Louis had fed me some ice and play argued with Harry to keep my attention off the pain. Harry helps me through breathing exercises and Louis is there to squeeze my hand tightly.

When it comes time to push I am so ready for this all to be over with. Both Louis and Harry are loyally at my sides letting me squeeze their hands as I scream and cry wanting this baby out of me. 

"Just one more push big push Liam and your little one will be here," the doctor encourages me. 

I give one final push using all the energy I have left before collapsing back into my pillows panting and crying happily when I hear the cry of my newborn baby.

"Congratulations it's a girl!" the nurse cheers as she rests my screaming baby girl on my chest. Her hair is jet black and skin just a shade darker than mine. I reach up running my fingers gently over her soft skin not caring that she is covered in nasty gooey stuff. All that matter is that she is here and healthy. 

The nurse takes my baby away after the umbilical cord is cut and the doctor cleans me up before letting me settle back into my bed for a nap. I am handed my daughter, and hold her close. She has stopped screaming now and is sleeping soundly in my arms. She is so beautiful it is hard to imagine that I had helped make her. I am so happy that I can't help, but cry tears of joy as I hold her close.

"Lou, Haz will you be her godparents?" I ask looking up at them hopefully.

"You would be more than happy to," Harry agrees beaming from ear to ear. His smile bigger than what I have ever seen it before.

I let Harry take her for him, and a newly present Niall to coo over while I let myself take a little nap...

1d1d1d1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

The sound of a baby's cry wakes me around eight in the evening. I open my eyes blinking several times to adjust to the darkness. 

Sitting there in the chair beside my bed is a dark figure quietly trying to quiet my crying daughter down. 

"Is she hungry? Let me get myself adjusted and I can feed her," I mumble as I pull back my hospital gown so my chest is exposed.

"Yup, she started getting fussy about an hour ago," the voice that answers me makes me actually squeak like a little mouse in shock.

"Zee?" I ask noticing for the first time who the figure sitting beside me is. His golden eyes meet mine shining brightly with tears.

"Yeah... Li, I'm so sorry. I know I messed up. I haven't been honest with you about what has been happening. I didn't quit One Direction I was fired. Simon had me fired when I threatened to spill his little secret of trying to keep Harry, Louis, you and I in the closet. He flipped out, I guess after all the scandalous lines I have caused he got sick of me. He had also forbid me from seeing you ever again if I wanted to make sure you kept your job. I knew you loved 1D way too much to have it taken away from you so I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't stay away for long though. I just had to sneak in to see that concert, to see you. Watching you happily bounce around the stage, looking so beautiful my heart shattered knowing you're happy without me. I went to the bar and got drunk. I found myself at your hotel and you know what happened from there. I left that morning, because I was afraid what management would do if they found me in your bed. So I fled. Then when it came out that you were pregnant I wanted to get in touch with you, but before I could your mum called me. She yelled at me for using you and told me that I had better never come near her baby boy again or her grandbaby. So I obeyed and never explained.... It wasn't until Louis sent me a rather rude text that said you had our daughter did I realize I could not stand by. I called your mum and explained myself, she apologized and told me to put a ring on her baby's finger. The lads welcomed me with open arms and they all agreed that if Simon ever tried to fire you because of being with me that they would walk out...I mean that is if you still want to be with me," he explains as our daughter quietly gets her dinner while being held close to me and being watched over by both her daddies.

"Of course I will be with you. I just wish you had explained this all to me earlier. It would have saved me a lot of heartache. Zayn I love you and no matter what that will never change. If you had told me all this I would have walked right out the door with you for I may love the band, but I love you more. Plus even if I left we both know we would have been still brothers to the guys and that is what matters most to me. I love you Zayn Malik and you being an idiot doesn't change that," I assure him letting him lean in and give my lips a little kiss. 

"I love you too, now tell me what is the name of our little angel?" he asks gently moving his thumb along her back as he peers at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Gabriella Nicola Malik," I reply with a fond smile on my face. When I look up to meet his eyes again I notice he is not only looking at Gabriella with that loving gaze, he is also looking at me with all the love in the world there in those golden eyes and in my moment of distraction he takes this has his chance to slide the ring right back on my finger where it had never should have left.


End file.
